Shake Your Groove Thing
is the fifth episode of the first season and the fifth overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Meredith realizes she could be sued for making a mistake on a surgery. Her life gets more hectic hiding her mother's secret. George finds a towel in a patient, Izzie throws a party and Bailey catches Meredith having sex with Derek. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast 105MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 105CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 105IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 105AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 105GeorgeO'Malley.png|George O'Malley 105MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 105RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 105PrestonBurke.png|Preston Burke 105DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 105JerryFrost.png|Jerry Frost 105Hank.png|Hank 105StephanieDrake.png|Stephanie Drake 105Mr.Patterson.png|Mr. Patterson 105EllisGrey.png|Ellis Grey 105WarrenSterman.png|Warren Sterman 105AnesthesiologistJeremy.png|Anesthesiologist Jeremy 105JaneRichie.png|Jane Richie 105Tyler.png|Tyler 105Ms.Goff.png|Ms. Goff 105Perfusionist.png|Perfusionist Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Isaiah Washington as Dr. Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Brent Sexton as Jerry Frost *Jonathan Scarfe as Hank *Kathryn Joosten as Stephanie Drake *Barry Shabaka Henley as Mr. Patterson *Kate Burton as Ellis Grey Co-Starring *Jeff Doucette as Warren Sterman *Steven W. Bailey as Anesthesiologist Jeremy *Kate Forster as Jane Richie *Moe Irvin as Tyler *Jane Morris as Ms. Goff *Andre Panossian as Perfusionist Medical Notes Ellis Grey *'Diagnosis:' **Alzheimer's Disease *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' Ellis's Alzheimer's had progressed to the point where the lawyer who was controlling her estate said it was time for her to sign things over to Meredith while she was still lucid enough. Mrs. Patterson *'Diagnosis:' **Angina **Tear in the ventricular wall **Anorexia *'Doctors:' **Preston Burke (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Meredith Grey (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Coronary artery bypass graft **Surgery Mrs. Patterson was having surgery. While they were operating, Meredith nodded off and squeezed her heart and her fingernail popped through the glove she was wearing. When they tried to take her off bypass, she flatlined. They were able to stabilize her and close. Post-op, Meredith checked on her and she was doing okay. When she started bleeding from her incision, they took her back into surgery. Meredith then confessed that she popped the glove and that she suspected that she nicked her heart. They discovered a large tear in her heart, much larger than a fingernail. Her heart walls were very thing to start with it. Her husband said that she recently lost 100 pounds and was in the best shape of her life. Stephanie Drake *'Diagnosis:' **Hyperinflated lungs **Foreign object in lung *'Doctors:' **Richard Webber (general surgeon) **Miranda Bailey (surgical resident) **George O'Malley (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Bullectomy **Foreign body removal Stephanie came into the hospital with difficulty breathing. A chest x-ray revealed hyper inflated lungs and bullae, so they planned a bullectomy. They also noted that she'd had surgery at the hospital years prior. She says that she quit smoking, but she never felt like the first surgery helped. When they took her into surgery, they discovered not bullae, but a cloth, left from her prior surgery. They removed the cloth. Jerry Frost *'Diagnosis:' **Chronic back pain **Drug addiction **Spinal fusion **Subdural bleed with midline shift *'Doctors:' **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Alex Karev (surgical intern) **Izzie Stevens (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Central line **Brain surgery Jerry came into the hospital with severe back pain due to three-lumbar fusion. He had track marks on his arm and that, among other things, led Alex to suspect that he was a drug seeker. Derek told him to give him medicine and then refer him to a drug rehab and discharge him. Despite those instructions, Alex didn't start the central line. Derek found out and immediately told him to go start it. After he was given the drugs, he was much happier. Derek came in to have him discharged and told him to get some help. As they tried to discharge him, he fell on the ground and hit his head, causing a bleed. They took him into surgery. Post-op, he was referred to rehab. Warren Sterman *'Diagnosis:' **Bowel obstruction *'Doctors:' **Izzie Stevens (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Izzie checked on Warren Sterman, who had had surgery for a bowel obstruction. He had neither pooped nor passed gas, so he had to stay another night. Eventually, he did poop. Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S1 Episodes Music Ivy - Edge Of The Ocean|"Edge of the Ocean" - Ivy Interpol - Evil (HD)|"Evil" - Interpol S01E05 - Money Girl - Dee|"Money Girl" - Dee 105 The Buffseeds - Sparkle Me|"Sparkle Me" - Buffseeds Psapp- Tiger, My Friend|"Tiger, My Friend" - Psapp The Ditty Bops Wake Up|"Wake Up" - The Ditty Bops Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by Peaches and Herb. *This episode scored 17.90 million viewers. *'Goof: '''Richard mentions that Mrs. Drake underwent this surgery before in '99. But when Cristina is looking at the paperwork from the original surgery, it says the surgery date was 10-18-2000. *'Goof:' Richard and Bailey who are general surgeons are performing a laprascopic surgery on Mrs. Drake's lungs; this would normally have been done by cardiothoracic surgeons as they specialize in organs within the thorax (e.g. heart, lungs). Gallery Episode Stills 105-1.jpg 105-2.jpg 105-3.jpg 105-4.jpg 105-5.jpg Quotes :'George:' Who else did you invite? :'Cristina:' Izzie, we said the list was jocks only. Surgery, Trauma, Plastics. Who else? :'Izzie:' Just some people from peds. :'Cristina:' You invited the preschoolers to Meredith’s house? The next thing you’ll say is you invited the shrinks. :(Izzie looks away)'' ---- :Cristina: She invited mental defects. This party’s DOA. See Also Category:All Episodes Category:GA S1 Episodes Category:GA Episodes